The present invention relates generally to a design and construction of a modular wavy tactile path and its building block, enabling children to learn better balancing technique in their physical development.
As urban development takes up more space, today's children are put in more city-oriented environment where walkways are made flat and level, and hurdles and potential hazards are removed. There is less chance for them to learn to balance themselves while walking on uneven or treacherous surfaces. With this invention, children will learn to develop the ability to respond and adapt quickly to changing environment around them.
In light of the above-said situation, present invention provides for the construction of a wavy tactile path that can be made from modular units to form a wavy, uneven, sliding and slanting walk way that is fun for kids to walk on, like a “cliff”, while learning to balance themselves, thus enhancing their ability to quickly respond and adapt to environment that is less than ideal.